The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a power supply device, and a control method for a semiconductor device. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an A/D converter, a power supply device, and a control method for a semiconductor device.
An A/D converter (ADC) that converts an analog signal into a digital signal is widely used in various devices and systems. For example, in a power supply device that generates a desired output voltage, an ADC converts a detected signal according to an output voltage into a digital signal, and a feedback control is performed so that the output voltage becomes a constant voltage on the basis of the digital signal.
There is a demand for an ADC that converts a wide range of signals to cope with variety of applications such as the above-mentioned power supply device. As a related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-334523 is known.